My new kalanchoe cultivar was discovered by me in 1970 growing as a seedling of unidentified parentage among other plants in my breeding facilities at Cartago, Costa Rica. Because of its attractive orange-red florets, I selected this plant for propagation and reproduced it by means of cuttings from the original plant. I carried on propagation of this plant through several successive generations at Cartago, Costa Rica, and observed that its distinctive characteristics held true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. The origin of this cultivar is identified in my records as Seedling #16-9-5 and commercial scale propagation by means of vegetative cuttings is now being done at West Chicago, Ill., and at Parrish, Fla.